1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a digital camera, and more particularly, to a digital camera having a variable frame rate and method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a moving image photographing mode of a typical digital camera, an imaging device captures an image of a subject using a lens group and photoelectrically converts the image of the subject into an electrical signal, and periodically outputs image frames to be displayed separately, according to a predetermined driving clock signal. The obtained image frames are temporarily stored in a buffer memory, and then encoded and filed according to a regulated compression encoding method, and sent to a recording medium and stored as a moving image file. A conventional digital camera typically files all of a plurality of image frames output from an imaging device with the same frame rate, and substantially similar image frames are typically recorded repeatedly when an image of a subject with relatively little motion is photographed. Thus, the storage of the substantially similar image frames consumes storage capacity.